This invention relates to a mounting apparatus of driver's cab for earth moving vehicles such as bulldozers or the like.
Earth moving machines such as bulldozers etc. have in many cases a driver's cab mounted thereon. The conventional mounting apparatus of driver's cab of the kind specified has employed rollover protective structures; however, the driver's cab of such kind is of a sound-proof construction and is formed as an integral part of its bed plate. Therefore, the driver's cab itself is considerably heavy, and so the mounting apparatus of the conventional rollover protective structures has insufficient shock absorbing capacity thereby generating vibration in the driver's cab. Consequently, the conventinal mounting apparatus could not meet its requirements satisfactorily, and its life time was short.